Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki:Chat/Logs/04 April 2017
12:15:50 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 12:15:50 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 12:15:57 test 12:16:01 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 12:16:05 kden 12:16:14 !say !updatelogs 12:16:14 Playten Bot: Logs updated (added ~5 to log page). 12:16:14 !updatelogs 12:16:18 hmm 12:16:28 !ignore Playten Bot 12:16:28 Hurricane Layten: I'll now ignore all messages from Playten Bot. 12:16:39 !say !say test 12:16:39 !say test 12:36:44 -!- Glasia has joined Special:Chat 12:36:59 !say hello,Layten 12:37:00 hello,Layten 12:41:08 hi :3 12:41:16 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 12:46:12 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 12:46:43 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 13:08:02 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 13:08:10 !say test 13:08:10 test 13:08:12 there 13:08:15 :3 13:08:40 the command softwarre crashes sometimes 13:08:41 !say 13:08:41 13:08:48 !commands 13:08:48 Glasia, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !say (.*), !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 13:08:51 !seenon 13:08:51 Hurricane Layten: !seen enabled 13:08:55 !tellon 13:08:55 Hurricane Layten: !tell is now enabled 13:09:09 !tell TheLunar2 stay safe tomorrow plox :3 13:09:10 Hurricane Layten: I'll tell TheLunar2 that the next time I see them. 13:09:37 !tell TheLunar2 Hello,TheLunar2,how are you? 13:09:37 Glasia: I'll tell TheLunar2 that the next time I see them. 13:10:10 !tell Playten_Bot 13:10:11 Hurricane Layten: Thanks for the message <3 13:10:22 !untell Playten Bot 13:10:23 Hurricane Layten: Thank you very little for the message :p 13:24:27 !tell Playten_Bot 13:24:40 !tell Playten_Bot I love the chat 13:24:41 Glasia: Thanks for the message <3 13:26:41 lol 13:26:49 !tell Playten_Bot 2 13:26:49 Glasia: Thanks for the message <3 13:27:04 !say jgggggggggggggggggggggggggggg;brtttttrsenhbljtkj 13:27:04 jgggggggggggggggggggggggggggg;brtttttrsenhbljtkj 13:29:39 !say !updatelogs 13:29:39 !updatelogs 13:30:00 !updatelogs 13:30:00 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 13:34:55 !say Hurricane layten please behave the chat 13:34:55 Hurricane layten please behave the chat 13:35:03 shaddap :p 13:41:48 !say Hurricane this is your first warning,because you have sweared. 13:41:48 Hurricane this is your first warning,because you have sweared. 13:42:09 wat 13:42:11 :P 13:42:20 stop minimodding plox :3 13:42:58 !say Glasia isn't minimodding 13:42:58 Glasia isn't minimodding 13:43:10 !say he is MAXImodding 13:43:10 he is MAXImodding 13:45:16 :p 14:04:16 Leaderboard: 14:04:16 !say Leaderboard: 14:04:16 1st Glasia 14:04:16 2nd Hurricane Layten 14:04:16 3rd Playten Bot 14:04:47 /announce Leaderboard: 14:04:47 1st Glasia 14:04:47 2nd Hurricane Layten 14:04:47 3rd Playten Bot 14:08:14 /commands 14:08:21 !commands 14:08:21 Glasia, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !say (.*), !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 14:08:40 !logs 14:08:40 Glasia: Logs can be seen here. 14:10:49 :3 14:10:51 :3 14:10:52 :3 14:10:53 ; 14:10:53 3 14:10:54 ; 14:10:55 3 14:10:55 3 14:10:56 cdfgy 14:10:56 jht 14:10:56 rejuugf 14:10:56 u 14:10:57 gfvg 14:10:58 ujik 14:10:58 jh 14:11:00 :P 14:12:20 !say Hurricane Layten,please stop. It is ýour second warning. One more misbehaving,and Glasia leaves the chat forever!!!!!. 14:12:20 Hurricane Layten,please stop. It is ýour second warning. One more misbehaving,and Glasia leaves the chat forever!!!!!. 14:20:43 nuuu 14:32:41 !say OK 14:32:41 OK 14:32:56 !say igsvborstmnhuz6vgiosbuvgprzhjvgfpourjvgforovioroonhvorihvoirhvouiuormnhzvboriuhvroiuhzvorhvoirnhvo 14:32:56 igsvborstmnhuz6vgiosbuvgprzhjvgfpourjvgforovioroonhvorihvoirhvouiuormnhzvboriuhvroiuhzvorhvoirnhvo 14:35:59 !say cardinal number 14:35:59 cardinal number